His Little Princess
by little miss troublee
Summary: She would always be his little princess. And he would always be her Prince Charming. First FanFic...review.


In his mind, she was a princess. The way that she looked, walked, and acted. The way that everyone she met worshipped her and the way that she was their alpha. Massie Block _was_ a little princess. And Cam Fisher was her prince.

He had loved her since the day that they met.

"_AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the little girl._

_The black haired, blue and green eyed boy named Cam looked up to see a four year old Massie Block crouched in a corner, hiding from the scariest thing on earth, a spider._

_He got up from where he was playing and up to the spider. He closed his eyes and brought his foot down on the top of the spider. Cam opened his eyes to see a squashed spider under him and a pretty girl next to him._

"_Thanks for killing the mean spider," said the little girl, "I'm Massie. Massie Block."_

"_Cam Fisher."_

"_We're going to be best friends._

He had been with his little princess through her toughest moments.

"_I thought he loved me! Josh promised me forever and always! And then he goes off and kisses that, that girl!" the fourteen year-old amber-eyed girl yelled to her patient best friend, "I hate guys! I hate all of them!"_

_Cam didn't say anything. He knew that this was the best time to tell her his _real_ feelings for her._

"_That's too bad, Mass," Cam mumbled, "because I know one guy that _really_ likes you."_

_Massie squealed an ear splitting scream. "Really Cam! Who? Is it Chris Plovert? He's adorable. Or is it Derrick Harrington? He's gorgeous!"_

_Cam just sighed and walked away. His little princess didn't even know._

Cam Fisher was there during her happiest moments.

_As Cam entered the room, eighteen year old Massie Block grinned and held up a letter._

"_CAM! I GOT IN! HARVARD! Can you believe it? Massie Block, a lawyer!"_

_Cam smiled at her. "That's great, Mass. If only I got into Harvard also, we would be together. Forever and always." Cam mumbled that last few words, hoping that Massie wouldn't catch it._

"_What did you say, Cammie?" _

"_Nothing, Massie, nothing."_

Cam Fisher loved Massie Block. He loved her even up to the day that she got married…to the wrong man.

_Massie let out a small shriek when she saw her best friend. "Cammie! Can you believe it? I'm getting married today!"_

_Cam forced a grin. "Congratulations, Mass."_

"_What's the matter Cam?"_

"_It's nothing, Massie. Nothing at all."_

"_Cam, I don't want your moping around to ruin my day, I've been looking forward to today all of my life!"_

"_You know what Massie! Have a great life with what's-his-face! What do I care? I'm only you're _best friend."

And with that, Cam Fisher took off. He left his little princess alone and confused.

Cam made his way to the park. He sat down, not because he was tired, because the dress shoes that he was wearing pinched at his feet.

What Cam didn't know was that his little princess had followed him to the park.

"What's the matter, Cam?" she asked.

Cam allowed himself to look his little princess in the eye. "Massie, do you….love me?"

Massie looked at him for a second. "You're my best friend, Cam."

He allowed himself one more glance into her eyes. "I mean more than that, Mass. Do you _really_ love me?"

"Cam, I'm getting married today-"

Cam stood up and walked off. He was alone now. But Massie caught up once again.

"You didn't let me finish."

Cam looked at his little princess. She had really grown up since they were in pre-school. Her dark brown hair framed her face. Her amber eyes could light up the night.

"I'm getting married today, but if I would have known before, that would have changed my mind about everything."

Cam gave her a quizzical look.

"I've fallen in love with my best friend. My Prince Charming."

And with that, Massie Block brought her lips up to Cam's and kissed him.

"I love you too, Mass. I've always loved you."

Massie playfully punched Cam in the arm. "If you would have told me that before, that would have been _us_ walking down the aisle together."

Cam smiled a little bit. He intertwined his fingers with hers and together, and they walked off. One of them wore no shoes, and the other was wearing a dirty grass stained wedding dress. But they were happy. And together, Cam Fisher, and his little princess, Massie Block, walked off into the sunset together.

…


End file.
